1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component having at least one MEMES component and at least one additional semiconductor component, which are situated in a common housing having at least one access opening; on the front side of the MEMES component, at least one diaphragm structure is developed which spans a cavity in the backside of the MEMS component; and the housing includes a carrier on which the MEMS component is mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, such carriers or substrate-based housings are used for packaging MEMS microphone components. In this case, the microphone chip is mounted on a carrier, using chip-on-board (COB) technology, contacted electrically and housed using a cover. Usually, the microphone chip is mounted with its backside on the carrier, so that the cavity below the diaphragm structure is closed by the carrier. If the sound opening is located in the housing cover, the cover functions below the diaphragm structure as a backside volume, while the housing cavity forms the front volume.
This type of packaging is not only used for integrated CMOS MEMS but also for packaging of a plurality of chips if, for example, the micromechanical microphone structure is implemented on a MEMS and the signal evaluation is wholly or partially implemented on a separate ASIC. In this case, the chips are positioned next to one another on the carrier, so that the area overhead of the component in total, as a ratio to the area of the MEMS chip, is relatively large.